


【带卡】你的心事

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Mutually Unrequited
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 回村上忍土X暗部卡- HE——「这一次、甘心做你的阴影。」背景设定：带土在神无毗桥把写轮眼给了卡卡西，并在几年复健后才重回木叶。





	【带卡】你的心事

带土正在树林里疾驰。

他的身后紧追着五六个敌方忍者。“该死，大意了。”他烦躁的感应着追击者得方位，然而由于刚才对方撒向他眼睛上的秘药，此刻他的眼睛完全睁不开了，一股辛辣的刺痛迫使他暂时放弃使用写轮眼。

“要使用火遁吗？不过一旦把树木燃着就会暴露方位……”带土在心里思索，还未做出决定，轻风从他身侧刮过，紧接着就是敌方忍者此起彼伏的尖叫。

“什么——？你的眼睛不是睁不开了吗？为什么还能扭曲空间——”惊恐的声音被苦无划断，戛然而止，很快树林再次恢复了宁静。

“笨蛋，因为你只封住了一只眼睛。写轮眼可是有一对啊。”带土恨恨的吐槽了一句。

“你才是笨蛋吧？这种程度的敌人，你居然没能马上解决。”来人淡淡的说，又伸手把医疗包递给带土。“拿去，快清洗一下眼睛，不要让液体流进眼眶了。”

“什、什么啊！我当然可以自己搞定，我只是想给你个机会练习一下神威。”带土一边拿出药物，清水和绷带清理眼睛，一边嘴上却不服软。等他终于能勉强睁眼的时候，他的搭档放大的脸正在他眼前。

“笨卡卡！你干什么！”带土被吓了一跳。

“看来没什么后遗症，很精神嘛。”卡卡西把距离拉开一点，指了指旁边已经架起的炉灶，“既然任务完成了，我们就地补给了就可以出发返回村子了。回去以后最好还是让琳帮你检查一下眼睛。”

“这我当然知道了。”带土看着对方有条不紊的动作而自己却狼狈的被糊了一脸的情景，不由又羞又恼。白发的青年给了他一个「我不跟你计较」的眼神。“过来吧，可以开饭了。”卡卡西走到锅灶前举了举碗。

带土闻着菜香立刻没骨气的小跑过去。

“啊——果然你的厨艺还是这么好！”一碗下肚，带土立刻放弃立场的夸赞起来。“能把野炊都做的这么好吃真是太厉害了！下次去水门老师家聚餐的话你再做一次煎鱼吧？”

“唔，再说。最近暗部好像还有新的任务。”卡卡西扶了扶戴在脸侧的面具。

“我说，你别继续呆在暗部了。总觉得暗部都是些神出鬼没又很阴郁的家伙……咱们两个已经搭档出任务这么多次了，你干脆就转回上忍编制吧？我们的写轮眼在一起的话，神威搭档的威名一定会名扬天下！”

带土说话的时候用他仅有的一只眼睛盯着卡卡西。那只眼睛很亮很好看，因为药水的缘故眼眶周围微微泛红，反而有种反差的美感。卡卡西下意识的将目光避开了它。

“我的个性……比较适合暗部。”

“并没有那种事——”

“有火的意志燃烧的地方，一定也有火光下的阴影吧？就像三代目的时代，暗部就有「根」的存在。”卡卡西并不看带土，而是盯着自己的碗。“如果说将来你的梦想是成为火影，那么同样也需要有人成为木叶这棵大树的根基。”

“卡卡西你……”

“——何况如果让你这样的吊车尾当了火影，我不在暗处看着的话会很担心村子的发展的。”

“喂你！”带土刚流露出的动容立刻被怒气给替代了，眼睛变圆，眉毛也拧了起来。

“不要说我的事了。倒是你，带土，你最近怎么了？”卡卡西打断他的话，“别装傻了。你最近的任务总是魂不守舍的样子，连这种敌人都让他们有可乘之机。有什么烦心事吗？”

“我？才没有呢。是你搞错了，笨卡卡！”

绝对有什么心事。带土一向是个直爽坦率的家伙，想法完完全全反应在脸上。也正因为如此，当他想隐瞒什么的时候，这种「我不是我没有说谎」的神情简直就是此地无银。

带土会有什么心事呢？身为宇智波一族少有的万花筒拥有者、木叶精英上忍、三战英雄又人缘极佳的优秀青年，唯一的心事大概也只会是牵挂在他们小队的另一位队友身上了，带土对琳从小的爱慕在同期里可谓人尽皆知。

难怪带土不愿意和他分享心事。想到这一点，卡卡西心里了然。那些暗恋的甜蜜与酸楚，值得在脑海里反复回忆的细节，都是无法与外人所道的秘密。卡卡西觉得他也许比带土所认为的更能体会这样的心情。身为木叶罕见的天才，即使在这种事情上，他掩饰的比那个吊车尾好得多。他那无法宣之于口的、对同性队友隐秘的爱恋从未被人发现。

“是因为琳吗？”他故意问。

“什么？”带土看起来被吓了一跳，完完全全没想到他一向懒懒散散又冷淡的队友居然问出这样八卦的问题。“是也不是。不过我是有些事情想问问她。我也不知道……哎……”带土含糊的回答，脸上泛起可疑的红晕，但随即又露出陷入了苦恼的眼神。

好吧。带土的烦恼卡卡西不能确定，不过他能确定自己原本就无望的初恋更加没指望了。

两人沉默的吃了一会儿，带土对这样的默默不语感到有点别扭，于是又挑起了话题。“说起来我们这次任务也出来挺久了啊——阿斯玛和红的婚礼快要举行了吧？”

“嗯，他们的婚礼就是后天了。”

“这么快？！我还没准备好礼金！不过也真让人羡慕呀，从小就青梅竹马什么的——”

“快吃，我们等会儿还要赶路。”卡卡西抢过带土的碗又盛了一勺给他。

带土想到还要赶回木叶，乖乖的拿起碗继续吃起来。“好想赶紧回村子去啊，这次回去我一定要先吃一顿三色丸子，然后是红豆糕，嗯还要叫上琳他们去吃一次夏日限定口味的……卡卡西回去有什么安排吗？”

“我没什么打算。”卡卡西闷闷的回答。“其实……一直出任务也挺好的。”

“诶——你也太工作狂了吧！在村子里悠悠闲闲的吃三色丸子不好吗？为什么不想回村子啊？”

这是为什么呢？大概是因为只有在战场上共用着同一双眼睛的我们才是最亲密的吧？不是琳也不是水门老师或者什么宇智波的族人。卡卡西可以短暂的沉浸在「带土唯一的最重要的人」这个角色里。但是在村子里的话……带土周围还有族人、有朋友还有水门老师和最重要的琳，他的注意力会被他们分散，而卡卡西只能得到其中的一片。当你偶尔可以获得整个蛋糕的时候，为什么还会乐意退而求其次的只要其中一牙呢？

果然吊车尾就无法想通这个简单的道理。

所以卡卡西回答他说：“因为我不喜欢吃丸子，不想在村子里「悠悠闲闲的吃三色丸子」。”带土看起来对他的答案并不满意，但卡卡西很快把面具重新戴好。“你吃完了吗？我们差不多该出发了。”他起身的时候踉跄了一步，带土立刻扶助他的手臂。

“没事，只是用过神威的缘故，休整一下就好了。”

可惜卡卡西并没有休整的时间。他们风尘仆仆的赶回木叶当天，他又接到了四代目新的任务指令，投身暗部的工作。直到阿斯玛和红的婚礼当天早晨，卡卡西才再次见到带土。

“你又迟到了，吊车尾。这次又是什么理由？”卡卡西和琳站在带土的上忍宿舍楼下，看着同伴慌慌张张的一边系着领带一边从楼上飞奔下来。

“抱歉抱歉！我昨天晚上在思考事情所以没睡太好……结果早上完全没听到闹钟睡过头了。”带土尴尬的挠挠后脑勺。

“你还会有思考问题到失眠的时候呢，真是神奇。”

“我偶尔也会认真思考的好吗——”说到一半的带土忽然想到什么似的住了嘴，眼神飘忽。

看来又是「那个」心事吧。卡卡西心想。此时带土已经把注意力放到了精心打扮的琳身上。平时忍者装束的琳已经足够俏皮可爱，今天为了出席婚礼而刻意挑选的连衣裙更是勾勒出少女婀娜的身姿，更加衬托出属于女性的柔美。

“琳，你今天穿的真好看。”带土衷心的赞叹。

被赞美的女孩子抿嘴笑起来。“平时就不好看吗？今天的带土也很帅气呀。”的确，今天带土难得的穿了一回正装，打着领带。几年的时间里，带土已经飞速从幼时脸蛋圆圆又奶声奶气的小男孩成熟起来，如今气质刚硬了许多，尤其是半张脸上的疤痕反而更让人觉得有男子气概。配上正装倒比忍者制服更加出挑。

卡卡西本来在一旁默默站着，上前拉住带土的领带正了正。“你领带歪了。”他又稍稍仰了仰头，确认领带居中的位置。自从两人长大以后，好像已经很久没有在战场以外这么亲近过了。卡卡西的手指在领带上又停顿了几秒，才放开带土。

“我今天这身怎么样？”带土突然问他。卡卡西想了想回答他：“挺好的，跟琳的裙子正好是一个色系。”带土点点头没有说话，看上去好像并没有因为他这一发现感到高兴。这一反应让卡卡西更加迷惑了。

带土忽然又用发现了什么重大事件的语气发出疑问。“卡卡西，你为什么还穿着暗部的制服？”

“因为今天卡卡西要作为暗部维持婚礼秩序呀，所以不能和我们一起。”琳无奈的笑了笑。卡卡西则用一种「你才发现吗」的死鱼眼看着他。

“拜托同期的婚礼啊——不能让水门老师调一下人手吗？！”带土很不情愿的抱怨。

“如果不是我也总有别人要来做不是吗？”卡卡西耸耸肩，“何况正因为是同期，能参与到秩序的维护也算是一份贺礼吧？我的那部分礼金我已经给琳了，你们帮我转交就好。”

由于这次婚礼的两位主角已是木叶上忍的中坚力量，新郎更是三代目之子，三战结束之后村子里沉郁了好几年的气氛被再一次调动起来，人们对这样久违的喜事都纷纷送出祝福。等他们三人到达婚礼现场的时候，现场已经有不少来宾，洋溢着热闹喧杂的氛围。

“大哥哥你是宇智波带土吗？”有个软软的声音从下方响起。带土低头看到是六七岁的男孩子，睁着大眼睛望着他。

“你认识我吗？”带土蹲下来摸了摸男孩子的头。

小男孩立刻重重的点了点头。“嗯！我们在学校听老师讲过带土哥哥的事迹，三战的写轮眼英雄！真的超超超帅气——！”他用手臂在空中画了个弧度来表达「超级帅气」。“你脸上的伤疤也好酷！我和同学都有模仿过呢！”

带土害羞的笑起来，“我有这么有名吗？不过要说到写轮眼英雄，这位大哥哥也是哦。”他指了指一旁的卡卡西，此时卡卡西没把暗部的面具带上。小男孩却并不认识他的样子，有点迟疑的在两个大哥哥之间看来看去。“那这个哥哥是谁呢？”他问道。带土还没回答，小男孩的妈妈已经在后面喊起他的名字。

“啊我妈妈在找我了。带土哥哥下次再见！”小孩子露出一个大大的笑脸，匆匆忙忙就跑开了。

“笨蛋，暗部的成员怎么可能写到教材里。”卡卡西把面具扶正，一下子就疏离起来。“这样吗……”带土有点泄气的表情，“这可不公平……明明我们都——”琳也善解人意的拍了拍他的肩膀表示理解他的心情。

“这又没什么。我如果是那种想出风头的人的话就不会加入暗部了。”卡卡西的声音在面具背后听不出什么情绪，“只有你这种未来要成为火影的家伙，才需要这种「声誉」。好了，我要去执行任务了，就在这儿分开吧。”

卡卡西又转头看向琳：“带土的眼睛怎么样？”

“没什么大碍，所幸处理及时没有侵蚀进去。”

于是卡卡西点点头，瞬间消失在原地。婚礼是露天举行的，中间是一片开阔的草坪，四周有葱葱郁郁的大树遮阴。卡卡西藏匿到了一棵事先踩好点的大树上，天藏已经在这里等着了。“前辈你来了。”

“嗯，有什么异常吗？”

“目前一切都正常，三代目和四代目都还没有到场。”

“好，他们来了的话要更加谨慎。”卡卡西用手隔着面具扶住左眼的位置。

“前辈……？”

卡卡西摇摇头，“我没事，前几天使用写轮眼可能有点副作用，不要紧。”在带土和琳面前还能强打精神免得让琳把他按到病床上，但是面对暗部的后辈他实在懒得掩饰。

婚礼很快开始了。穿着白无垢头戴角隐出场的夕日红和难得严肃起来的猿飞阿斯玛出场之后人群中也随之发出一阵喧闹的祝贺声。现场的气氛被调动起来了，宾客之间也在互相窃窃低语或是享用婚礼上备好的甜点美食。由于这对新人都是忠实的甜党，甘栗甘的特供丸子也就成了婚礼提供的主打甜品。

由于这次的婚礼既不是传统的神前式也不是佛前式，而是借鉴了他国的一种更为开放的婚礼，到场的宾客很多，场面混杂而热闹，因此为了排查现场潜在的可疑情况，天藏着重扫视了人群。并没有什么交际圈的他居然在甜品的自助长桌旁看到了熟人。今天不当值的暗部队友鼬正牵着他五六岁的弟弟佐助在和人寒暄。不在工作状态的鼬看上去竟然带着几分少年的稚气，而他年幼的弟弟则更是可爱，完全继承了他们宇智波一族肤白貌美的特质，大大的黑眼睛望着正在说话的哥哥。

至于和他寒暄客套的对象天藏也认识。那是和鼬同族的宇智波带土，他身边是队友原野琳。天藏的工作一向和宇智波带土没什么交际，之所以一眼就认出他除了因为对方脸上显著的伤疤还因为他和前辈在三战时曾是同一小分队的战友。直到现在他们的关系似乎还是很好，有几次他和前辈去向四代目报告任务的时候都发现带土都守在门口等卡卡西前辈完成任务一起去聚餐。

此时带土正在逗弄佐助，他看起来很喜爱这个典型的宇智波男孩，一把将他抱起，而他身边的琳也温柔的笑着跟带土臂弯里的小佐助打招呼。

天藏听前辈提起过他们小队三人都是青梅竹马，从小一起执行任务，关系紧密。也许是受到婚礼氛围的影响，天藏脑内浮现出各式的联想。带土和琳穿着同色系的正装，看起来相当般配又亲密，又好像隐约听前辈调侃过带土对同队女孩的喜爱……真是浪漫啊，从小就在一起学习训练成为忍者、一同执行任务，进而日久生情——这不就像今天婚礼主角的阿斯玛和红的经历么？天藏越想越为这个浪漫的爱情故事而感动。婚礼果然是非常甜蜜的事情啊！

于是他转头问前辈：“前辈的队友们也会举办这样的婚礼吗？”他确定卡卡西在审视人群的时候一定也看到了他的队友。

卡卡西没有立刻回答，过了一会儿他才慢慢说：“为什么这么问？”

前辈的反问听起来倒像个陈述句。

天藏带着疑惑更加小心的措辞解释。“他们——不是情侣吗？他们抱着那个小家伙看起来真像是一家人……”

“一家人吗……”前辈机械的重复了一遍，那样子就仿佛——仿佛他根本没听懂天藏在说什么，而是在非常缓慢的消化理解对方的话语。接着卡卡西再次扶了一下面具的左侧。天藏对前辈健康的关心立刻超过了他八卦的心情。

“真的没问题吗、眼睛？”

——在日常的暗杀任务中天藏当然不会说起这些无关痛痒的话题，不过这次只是由于影级人物要出席，而派驻的暗部维护婚礼现场的常规的任务。更何况火之国最近颇为平静，因此对于经验丰富的天藏和卡卡西来说这不算是个特别麻烦的差事，天藏也因此聊起几句闲话，虽然前辈似乎并不太想说起的样子。

“继续执行任务。三代目马上要上台发表演说了。”卡卡西说。天藏却有些担忧。能让前辈不敷衍着说出「我没事」「不要紧」这种话，看来他的状态可以说是很糟糕了。

三代目在儿子的结婚仪式上也显得非常动情，絮絮叨叨的说了许多儿子小时候的事、儿子和同期们的作战经历、对儿子儿媳未来的期盼，最后居然说到了对木叶村未来的展望。即使身为最优秀的暗部成员之一，天藏都有点儿抵挡不住这股无聊的劲儿了。他用余光看见卡卡西前辈仍然稳稳的半跪在一旁，一手撑在树干上，做好伏击的姿态，专注的看着婚礼的会场。

“前辈果然是前辈。我也要不能掉以轻心了。”天藏心想。不知道过了多久，三代目冗长的感想发表终于结束了，接下来就是由见证人上台、新人互相宣誓的环节。

这时卡卡西突然将手伸向腰包，身边的天藏不由握紧了刀柄。他完全没有感觉到任何危险的气息——前辈为什么要突然拿武器出来？然而意料之外的、卡卡西只是拿出了兵粮丸而已。

但是刚松一口气的天藏很快注意到了不协调感。前辈并没有立刻吃掉手里的兵粮丸，像是跟着某种节拍似的，他把玩了一会儿才吃掉一个，然后又拿出一颗但仍然没有立刻吃掉。

“这难道是某种暗语吗？”天藏没有问出声，他顺着卡卡西的视线看向人群。此刻大部分来宾都目不转睛的看着阿斯玛和红，屏息凝神等待着接下来庄严的起誓时刻，也只有前辈那个队友宇智波带土仍然满眼都是三色丸子，刚吞下一颗，又立刻塞了一颗到嘴里。天藏意外的发现这时前辈也举起兵粮丸吃下去。

“果然还是不喜欢丸子这种东西。”卡卡西低声说。

“兵粮丸不是一直都是这个味道吗？”

卡卡西不置可否，转而把兵粮丸朝向他，“你也吃点？”

“谢谢前辈。”天藏接过来吃了，树林的阴翳里又恢复了安静。

“不会有点羡慕吗？”

“什么？”

“今天婚礼的主题甜品是甘栗甘的三色丸子……你也算个甜党吧？却只能和我一起躲在这儿吃兵粮丸。其实你不必申请来执行这个任务的，偶尔也可以去放松一下嘛。”卡卡西耸耸肩。

“啊……我跟他们并没有太多的往来。比起那种热闹又甜蜜的氛围，反倒是任务更让我感觉自在一些。再说……应该是我来问前辈这句话吧？前辈已经连续执行了好几个任务，去参加一下同期的婚礼是理所应当的吧？”

卡卡西似有所思的看着手里的兵粮丸。“不……只要能和吃着三色丸子的人一同吃掉兵粮丸，就已经足够了。”

又是一句没头没尾的话。天藏完全不懂今天的前辈在想什么了。他还没来得及接话，台上的见证人已经借由忍术将誓词大声扩散到了婚礼的每一个角落。

“先生，无论贫穷、疾病、战乱、苦难还是富有、健康、快乐，你都会永远忠于你的另一半，爱护她直到死亡将你们分开为止吗？”

这句话说出来很容易，但是对于经历过连年战火，妻离子散，好不容易迎来新生的木叶忍者们却有着沉甸甸的分量。一时间场内肃静，所有人都庄重的看着新人们。

这正是这场婚礼的意义——人们迫切的需要一个标志物来确切的告诉他们：战争已经彻底结束了，和平的新生到来，奔赴战场、考虑明天是否还能活着相见的日子已经过去了，而战后几年来破败、茫然的状态的也终于明朗起来，从现在起人们可以更多着眼于平凡的生活——恋人可以甜蜜的约会、孩子可以在安稳舒适的襁褓里长大、少年可以为吃什么口味的丸子这种小事烦恼，就连忍者也可以考虑被作为战争工具以外的，仅仅是追求自身幸福的生存方式。

这时天藏注意到一件让他有点惊讶的事情。那位宇智波带土先生把头转向了他们埋伏的方向。倒不是说这是个什么出格的举动，不过暗部成员对投向自己的目光总是会格外敏感。

“被发现了吗？”天藏想。

但很快随着一只大鸟从他们附近的树丛里飞出来，带土的眼神就随着那只大鸟飘远了。

“原来只是看到这个而已，我就说嘛，果然不会是在瞧我们。”天藏想。

不知道为什么，他突然有种奇怪的直觉，下意识的去看了一眼卡卡西。卡卡西的身形依然很稳，但呼吸却很急。对于经过暗部训练的忍者来说这是不专业的——他们自有一套调整气息的方式使自身的呼吸、心率乃至查克拉的分配时刻都保持在一个固定的值域内。

但仅仅过了几秒，卡卡西就长长的呼出一口气，气息也归于平静。然后他轻轻笑了一声，隔着面具几乎不可闻。虽说是笑声，其实完全没有笑意，倒不如说嘲讽或者叹息的意味更浓。

这一切发生的极快，就好像刚才前辈突然的急促呼吸只是个错觉。

不过天藏确切的知道这并不是他臆想。卡卡西扶着树干的那个地方，树皮已经完全被捏碎，流出的树浆像眼泪一样滴在他的手上。

婚礼一直持续到晚上。在接下来的任务中，天藏原本仍有些担心前辈的状态，但并没有再看到卡卡西去扶左眼的位置了。他也就渐渐放下心来全心投入任务中。

直到婚礼散场，两位暗部精英才算是圆满的结束了今天的任务。天藏从藏匿的树上跳下去，动了动酸麻的四肢。

“前辈你的眼睛还好吗？”天藏问道，“如果没有什么大碍的话要不要一起去吃个夜宵？”然而卡卡西并没有在他身旁。

“前辈？你不下来吗？”他抬头看了一眼还在树上的卡卡西，只好又纵身一跃回到上面。

卡卡西此时已经摘掉了面具，仍然保持着任务时半跪的姿势，肌肉绷得很紧，就好像在极力忍耐什么才一动不动。

“抱歉……可能要麻烦你送我去一下……”卡卡西还没有说完，但天藏已经知道目的地了。他的左眼眼白猩红，脸颊上凝固了一条从眼眶到下巴的血流。那只眼睛很快闭上了，他整个人也向前倒去。

卡卡西再一次有意识的时候是在木叶医院。他还没有睁开眼睛，熟悉的消毒水的气味就提前预告了等会儿琳的怒火。他慢慢抬起一点眼皮，心虚的观察了一番四周。此时大概还是夜晚，病房里有着不太刺眼的橘色灯光。

“卡卡西，你醒了吗？”

“水门老师？”卡卡西扭头看向身侧，波风水门正坐在他旁边的凳子上。“现在几点了？您怎么还在这儿？嘶——”

“你别动！”水门看到卡卡西想坐起来，连忙按住他。“琳说你现在大概四肢都无法自如活动，你先躺好，我去叫她。”水门快步走出病房，几分钟后就和琳一起返回了。

“卡卡西，你感觉怎么样？”琳立刻来到病床前问他，摸了摸额头。

“好像……四肢感觉很重，眼睛也有点疼。”

“嗯好像不烧了……你真的太乱来了！”一向温柔体贴的女忍者露出非常难过的神情看着他，“之前就有不舒服吧？为什么不告诉水门老师让他换别人去执行任务呢？”

“不，这件事情我也有责任。”水门看着虚弱的弟子，语气歉疚而真诚。“抱歉卡卡西，让你没有休整就立刻进行下一个任务。”他把手搭在卡卡西的手臂上，露出一个歉意的笑容。

这样的场景让卡卡西心里一股暖意。这些来自水门班的最真挚的关怀也是他甘心作为木叶的阴暗面投身暗部的动力之一。

“是我主动要接下任务的，老师。”卡卡西不自觉也放缓了语气。

“好啦，你们不用再谦让了。我来讲一下你的状况。”琳拿起病历，“你这次之所以这么严重，因为最近这段时间连续使用了几次神威再加上完全没有休息好就连轴任务，今天的任务只是压倒你的最后一根稻草而已。”

“接下来两天你大概都会四肢无力只能卧床，之后应该会慢慢好转。眼睛的话，你的止痛药吃的太多了，所以这次我没有给你打止痛，辛苦你暂且忍耐一下，过几天你烧完全退了应该就会缓解很多。但你这次必须静养相当一段时间，在我批准之前你都绝对不许出院。知道了吗，卡卡西？”琳看着化验单上的各项指标，怒气值慢慢上升。她看着卡卡西不情不愿的样子，又接了一句。“当然，如果你觉得带土送给你的眼睛不重要，瞎掉也无所谓的话，早一点出院也可以啦。”

果然七班的两个男孩子拿琳最没办法。水门看着别别扭扭屈服的卡卡西不禁一笑。“说起来带土还没回来吗？”水门问。

“回来……？”

“嗯，你被送到医院的时候我正在医院值班，立刻就让人去通知了带土。你被转到病房以后带土一直守着你，后来水门老师也来了，他就说要出去一趟。”

“这样吗……”卡卡西闭了闭眼，觉得眼睛的疼痛减轻了一些。

“我回来了！”

“带土小声一点点啦，这里是医院喔。”琳跟病房门口出现的带土比了一个嘘的手势，带土不好意思的挠挠头。

“带土，卡卡西已经醒了哦。”水门指了指床上的病人。

“啊你感觉怎么样啊，卡卡西！”带土大步走过去，连病床都震了一下。

“还好……喂，你不要哭啊……”眼前的带土咬着牙，努力让眼泪留在眼眶里别丢人的掉下来。

“抱歉……上次任务的时候因为我分心才让你用了神威才会这样……”带土充满懊悔的说，“都是因为我的写轮眼你才……”

“没有那种事情！”卡卡西提高了一点音量打断带土，很严肃的看着带土。“不是有它的话我早就不能「活着」躺在这里了，你以后不要再说这种话。”

“我知道了……总之还是抱歉……”带土虽然忍住没哭出来，但他的声音都有点颤抖了。

“……果然还是爱哭鬼。在琳——在老师和琳面前也这样吗？”卡卡西做出一副嫌弃的样子，“你带着这些大包小包的是什么？”

“啊你说这个吗？”带土看了看他带过来的大背包，“我打算在这儿当你的陪护啊。琳说了你最近行动不便吧？”

“嗯？陪护什么的话有护工就可以了——”

“但我听琳提到过医院的护工现在比较紧缺，如果有什么急症或者不舒服不一定马上就能叫到人吧？总之我先陪你几天再说。”带土有理有据的回答。

“这倒也是……”琳在一旁思索着说，“的确有个人在会方便许多。否则这两天你手臂无力的话，就连吃饭都挺麻烦，卡卡西。”

“看吧？琳都这么说了！”

“嗯……我知道了。”卡卡西假装思考了一下，做出勉强答应的语气。就算是卡卡西，在虚弱到四肢无力的状态的时候，也会希望有人可以依赖一下，更不要说是带土主动提出来。今天在婚礼上的时候他还在自怨自艾，此刻却觉得白天的苦涩一扫而空，自己大概是整个木叶医院最幸福的病人了。

见卡卡西状态稳定，水门和琳也就相继离开了病房。现在不比战争时期，医院的空床位还比较充足，因此卡卡西的病房里只有他一个人住，带土也就可以睡在他半米之隔的另一张床上。

“好啦，都快三点了，快睡吧笨卡卡。”带土打了个哈欠，一头栽到到自己的床上，很快就传来均匀的呼吸。

“晚安。”卡卡西也闭上眼，刚才和大家聚首而带来的短暂活跃之后，白天的疲惫又卷席而来。听着耳边带土的呼吸声，他也很快迷迷糊糊的沉沉睡去。

这一觉卡卡西睡得格外沉，醒来的时候已经太阳高升了。卡卡西转头看了看隔壁的床铺，带土已经不在床上了。

“难得有他比我早起的时候呢。”卡卡西脑海中浮现出带土从小就惯例迟到的场景。

“早啊卡卡西！你醒了？”带土正好从外面回来，手里还领着袋子。“我给你买了早点，琳说你现在吃流食比较好，所以我买的是白粥。”

“原来他早起是为了给我买早餐……”卡卡西不禁有点感动，不过面罩遮住大半的脸上依旧看不出什么表情。

“好冷淡啊，卡卡西。”带土把粥放到他的床头，拖了把椅子坐到床边。

“……谢谢你，费心了。”卡卡西有些不自在的把目光移开。还不及他反应，突然感到面上一凉，面罩已经被带土一把拉下去了。

“喂！”卡卡西喊了一声。

“你要吃饭难道还戴着面罩吗？来。”带土把病床的支撑调节了使得卡卡西保持坐起的姿势，然后自然地从袋子里拿出勺子和粥碗，舀了一勺递到卡卡西面前。

“我可以自己吃……”

“是吗？你的手可以拿得起碗吗？”

卡卡西试着抬了抬手臂。虽说舒服的睡了一晚上之后眼睛的疲劳和疼痛有所缓解，但的确手臂仍然酸软，如果强行举起必然很难受。于是他只好放弃抗议。说是「只好」，就好像这是万般无奈之举，其实倒不如说他潜意识里生怕一下子把手举了起来。感觉到四肢仍然无力，卡卡西反倒松了一口气。

“身为忍者居然盼着倒床不起，我在想些什么。”卡卡西心说。这时带土的勺子已经凑到了嘴边，卡卡西正要张口，突然带土又把勺子撤回去。

“等等这个会很烫吧？”虽然外人看来带土决不是个典型的宇智波，但长期相处就会发现他完全继承了家族敏感细腻的情感，有着体贴的细节。带土吹了吹粥，小心的尝了一点。

“给你。”他又把勺子伸了过去。卡卡西犹豫的张嘴喝了一口。

——这算间接接吻吗？

战争期间大家对于饮食都不拘小节，能填饱肚子才是最要紧的事情，这种小事简直不值一提。可是在只有他们两个人的病房里，带土主动早起买了粥喂给他……虽然明知不过是带土对队友的关心，但不去联想也太困难了。

“卡卡西你热吗？耳朵有点红？”

“……勺子拿稳，粥要流到被子上了。”

“咦？？”

这样一喂一口，两人总算磨磨蹭蹭的吃完了早饭。

“你不去找水门老师报到吗？”卡卡西看着带土收拾完桌子又悠闲的躺回床上。

“不是说陪护你吗？这几天我不接任务了。你的手又不能动，干坐着也很无聊吧？”

卡卡西思考了一下，“不过你在这里可以做什么呢？”

“唔……聊聊天？”

“可是现在还是早上，要说一整天吗？”

“唔……那我给你念念书怎么样？你不是提起过亲热什么来着？”

“还是算了吧……”让带土在公共场合给他大声朗读这种黄色读物，光是想想就已经耻度爆表了。

两人一同陷入了沉默。卡卡西忽然又想起一事，“说起来，你的任务报告写好了吗？”

“啊——完全忘记了。不过写任务报告我真的苦手啊——”即使已经成为了一名优秀的上忍，但在忍者学校里吊车尾的经历仍然记忆犹新，只要是要动笔的工作，不论理论考试还是任务报告，带土都感到有些头大。

“不如我来说、你来写吧。”

“真的吗！”带土立刻松了一大口气似的准备掏出卷轴。

“还说要来当我的陪护呢，”卡卡西笑着调侃他，“结果还要我来帮你写报告，果然是吊车尾。”

“笨卡卡你说谁啊——”

“卡卡西哥哥——！”病房的大门被推开，一个黄色的毛团已经飞快的蹭到了卡卡西的床边。

“鸣人你小声一点……这是在医院。”跟在后面进来的黑发男孩无奈的把房门重新关好。

“鸣人、佐助……你们两个怎么来了？”

“因为我听老爸说卡卡西哥哥受伤了，所以来看看！你现在没事了吗？”鸣人担心的摸了摸卡卡西的额头，想试一试温度。

“嗯，我好多了，只要再躺几天就可以出院了。谢谢你来看望我，等病好了让带土哥带你去吃一乐拉面。”

小鸣人立刻眨着星星眼转头看向带土，“真的吗带土哥？”

“喂，他来看望你为什么是我请客？”带土一脸疑惑的看着卡卡西。

“你就忍心让一个连翻身都困难的病人掏钱吗？果然平时说着帮助老奶奶的那些话都是借口……真是太不善良了。”卡卡西往被子里缩了缩，看上去可怜兮兮的。

鸣人也觉得颇为有理的点点头。“对啊带土哥，你怎么能这样对待病人呢？”佐助则在一旁扶额，“鸣人你是白痴吗……”

“今天早上给你喂饭的事情你已经忘了吗？！”带土忍不住吐槽。也许是因为暗部的经历，如今成年的卡卡西比起小时候更加冷淡自持，但偶尔——就像现在这样，也能让带土想起小时候的他。

“卡卡西哥哥，你和带土哥很久都没来家里聚餐啦，你们什么时候能来？”鸣人爬到了病床上，坐在卡卡西身旁。他是水门老师的儿子，他们班的三人说是看着他长大也不为过，加之时常到老师家里聚餐做客，有时还要帮着玖辛奈看管鸣人，卡卡西和带土跟鸣人都混得很熟了。至于和鸣人一起的是宇智波一族的佐助，他的父母与水门夫妇也相熟，因此两个孩子从小就玩到一起。佐助和带土又是同族，说起来还有点血缘关系，带土一直都挺喜欢他的。

“最近任务比较忙，等我们忙完了就会去的。琳姐姐不是经常去吗？”带土拍了拍鸣人的背以示安慰。

“嗯……啊对了！琳姐姐上次说带土哥会当担当上忍……那是什么意思？”

“担当上忍就是说他会带几个下忍当学生，以小班为单位行动。你上课没听吗？吊车尾。”小佐助仰着头解释道。

“我只是一时忘记了而已啦佐助！”鸣人说完又转头看着带土，“好厉害啊带土哥！你也要像我老爸带你们那样带学生了吗？”

“没听你说起呢，带土。”卡卡西也有点惊讶。

“啊，之前水门老师跟我谈过这件事情，当时你在执行任务，所以我就跟琳讲了。”带土回答，“你人在暗部，我总是联系不到你啊。”

说完带土又笑着摸了摸鸣人。“说不定过几年就是我来当你们两个的老师哦。”

“可是我比较想去卡卡西哥哥的班啊，卡卡西哥哥那个术，像雷电一样超帅气的我说——”鸣人做了一个雷切的手势。

“诶？可是、可是我能空间转移难道不比他更帅气吗？！”

“嗯……那个也很帅啦，不过卡卡西哥哥也会呀。”鸣人想了想说。

“那豪火球之术呢？”

“那个的话……佐助也会啊。”

带土深受打击。这时卡卡西笑了笑说：“不过……我是暗部的成员，大概没办法当你们的担当上忍。带土哥还有一些你们没见过的很厉害的忍术哦。”

“真的吗！带土哥你还会什么？”两个孩子很快就缠上带土。几个人又吵吵闹闹了一阵子，直到玖辛奈也来探望了卡卡西，顺便将两个孩子接走。

“辛苦你了，卡卡西。”玖辛奈温柔的拍了拍卡卡西的手臂，“你安心休息，不要再想任务了。”对于从小就是孤儿的卡卡西和带土，从小师母就像母亲一样关爱着他们。卡卡西由衷的感激水门夫妇。

“你没考虑过吗？”访客们走后，带土问卡卡西。

“什么？”

“从暗部出来，当个担当上忍之类的。鸣人和佐助可都是挺有意思的小鬼。”

“这个嘛……带土来教他们也是一样的吧？我可不想抢了你的学生。”卡卡西弯起眼睛笑了笑。

带土欲言又止的看了他一眼，最后转移了话题。“现在的小孩子还真是活跃啊。”

“是啊，我比他们这个年纪再大一点儿的时候就开始执行任务了，现在的气氛真的轻松了许多呢。”卡卡西想起小时候不得不以孩子的模样就奔赴战场的经历。

“还好都过去了，以后的小孩子不会再在战争中长大了……”带土摸了摸右脸狰狞的疤痕和空荡荡的眼眶。

卡卡西不可避免的想起当时落下的巨石，心里一酸。“带土，抱歉我……”带土飞快的打断了他。“你在说什么傻话！当时那种情况怎么能怪你呢。何况……我现在不是好端端的在你面前吗？”

“可是你真的差一点就回不来了吧？那几年官方都认定了你的死亡，三战也没有结束，就算想再回到当时那个山洞都不行……”卡卡西沉声说。

“抱歉没办法早一点回来……不过虽然很曲折，最终总算重新回到了木叶，我已经很满足了。”在三战期间的神无毗桥战役中，带土曾经被巨石给埋在了山洞里，这也就是为什么他送给了卡卡西一只眼睛。幸而他有了一番奇遇，居然死里逃生，在几年后回到了村子。当然，那又是另一个很长的故事了。

带土想了想又说：“和平总是要付出代价的，我认识的忍者当中，有的小队里只有一个人存活……相比那样的情况来说，我们班已经很幸运了吧？如果……如果换做只有我一个人的话，我也许……我也不知道我会怎么样。”带土咬了咬牙，似乎光是想像这样的场景他就已经不寒而栗，“说不定会对这个虚假的世界彻底失望吧。”

“不要随便把这种假设套到自己身上啊，”卡卡西连忙说，“就算咱们还在三战时期，有水门老师带队、还有琳这么优秀的医疗忍者，我们班怎么可能那么惨啊？”

卡卡西的言论听起来似乎很有道理，带土也渐渐舒展了眉头。“说的也是，水门老师那么强大哪有人能伤害他？琳的话，有我们两个在也不可能出事吧……是我想到奇怪的地方了。”他握了握拳，“总之……我们这一代的悲剧停留在我们这里就够了。等我将来成为了火影，无论如何都要把现在来之不易的和平维护下去，不要再有战争了……你会和我一起的对吧，卡卡西？”

“啊……那是当然了。”卡卡西看向窗外，他身边这名有着写轮眼的英雄，总有一天会让他的头像出现在远处的火影岩上。

而他会陪在他的英雄左右，一同守护木叶的未来。

“好像很久没有跟你这样说过话了啊。”过了一会儿带土有点不好意思的摸摸头，“大家长大以后都这么忙……”

的确他们很久都没有过这样的相处了。卡卡西想。小时候他们水火不容，见面吵个不停，后来被迫分离，好不容易带土又回到了村子，然而那段日子三战还没有完全结束，忙于战事也没什么机会交流。再后来……随着年龄渐长，担任暗部分队长的卡卡西的任务更加敏感机密，于是和带土还有琳一起聚餐见面的机会就更少了。说来有点讽刺的是，近两年来他和带土联系最多的时刻居然是他们共同执行任务的时候。

原先战乱未平的时候卡卡西还不觉有什么不对。带土能活着回到他身边他就已别无所求。可是后来……三战终于结束，人们的生活逐渐恢复了正轨，一切却慢慢变得难以忍受了。那些日常生活里鸡毛蒜皮的琐事和微妙的情绪，随着出任务的时间减少、在村子里生活的时间变多而被无限放大。原本只要知道对方的任务行程就好、知道对方平安的回到村子就足够，偶尔能一同执行任务已经是意外之喜。而如今仅仅是这样已经不能满足了。他开始关注细节。他想知道此刻的带土是在赖床，在修行，在宇智波处理族中事务，在村外出任务，在木叶医院找琳吃午餐，还是在帮助老婆婆搬东西？

他也许有点不太好。

“如果我是个甜党就好了，坐在带土对面的就是我……”当有一天他路过甘栗甘的时候看见带土和琳坐在里面吃红豆糕的时候，忽然浮现出了这样的想法。带土狰狞的半脸和琳的巧笑嫣然像藤蔓一样勒紧他的心脏，愧疚、嫉妒、羞耻、震惊和一切他从未流露出的丑陋心情挤压着他血管。带土为了救他而失去半身，琳也是他仅有的最重要的人之一，而他……此刻竟不盼望着带土能和他心仪多年的女孩在一起。简直太可耻了。这大概是不能用「朋友」来说服自己的心思。

更加可怕的是，在那之后每一次碰到带土提着和果子的包装时，他都无法控制不去想——带土是要和谁去分享？

多么讽刺，在战场上他们是可以托付眼睛的挚友，是一双写轮眼合二为一的亲密无间，可是和平的岁月里，他却不知如何应对。

“人类总是太贪心了。”卡卡西想，正因为有贪欲才有了纠纷，进而又催生出战争，到最后则一定会带来毁灭。不仅如此，往往夺走的越多，想要的就更多。他已经看过了太多这样的故事，然而在这件事情上他仍不餍足。

好在他还有那只眼睛可以抵消一点他内心的不适。他有一种隐秘的窃喜和骄傲——无论带土将来是否成家、哪怕子孙满堂，也没有谁能代替写轮眼的连接和血脉纠缠。这只眼睛和这样的信念的曾陪伴他走过暗无天日的几年。这是他最隐秘的宝藏，一笔他足以依附一生的宝藏——虽然不会是很富足的一生，但足够他维持生计。

也许他只是还不够习惯现在和平的生活，需要一点时间来调整心态。以后他们像这样谈话的机会只会更少了吧？也许有一天他们甚至也会变成那种在任务间歇碰面时非常成熟得体的说着一些不痛不痒的客气话的朋友，过上各自的人生。

不过在那之前，他还有一点时间……就像这一刻，照顾他吃完早餐又和他谈起未来的带土——这是他私人的部分。就好像冬眠前拼命攒足的食物，如果某一天有无法抵御寒冷的时候，就可以合理分配，每次抽出一点储备，凭此度过漫长而不见尽头的冬季。

卡卡西的身体仍旧虚弱，两人又闲聊一阵之后他有些疲倦。

“你再睡一会儿吧？”带土体贴的把病床重新调低，给卡卡西掖好被子。

“你呢？”

“我把任务报告写了。”带土重新拿出卷轴扬了扬，“安心睡吧，我就在旁边。”

卡卡西也不再逞强，很快又一次睡着了。这一觉又睡去了大半个下午，醒来时已是傍晚，暮色西沉，卡卡西勉强睁开一点眼睛，看见床边有个黑影在走动。

“带土？”

对方听到声音立刻回头看他。“卡卡西！你睡得怎么样？感觉舒服点了吗？”原来是琳。

“嗯，好多了。”

“带土怕打扰你休息，所以在我的办公室里写任务报告呢。”琳坐在他的床沿上，“我来检查一下你今天的常规指标。果然好好休息一天，整个人的情况就好多了。你平时就是休息太少出任务又太拼命……”

“我知道啦，琳……”面对队友的叨念，卡卡西露出一个无奈的笑容。

“接下来这半个月你要是不好好躺着，等到夏日祭的时候你求我可没用。”

“夏日祭？”

“咦，你不知道吗？今年要重启木叶夏日祭，已经中断好多年了，这一次据说会特别盛大呢。”

“这样吗……”卡卡西脑海里只有一个幼时被爸爸牵着看烟花的模模糊糊的回忆。

“总之今天检查先到这里，既然你醒了，我叫带土过来陪你吧？我还要巡房。”琳笑着摆摆手出门了。

带土回到病房的时候手里提着一个食盒。“快点吃饭吧，”他说，“琳亲手给你做的便当哦，你这家伙可要心怀感激的吃下。”

不知道为什么，卡卡西突然觉得不太饿。不过带土已经把食物递到了他面前，他也不想辜负琳的心意，于是顺从的吃了几口。

“我吃饱了。”卡卡西把头偏到一旁，“剩下的你吃吧。”

“嗯？你再吃点啦，只吃了这么一点……难道你觉得琳做的不好吃吗？”带土皱着眉头说。

“当然不是！只是没什么胃口。”也许是因为提到了琳，白天两人独处的假象仿佛被戳破了——在任务中也许带土身边只有卡卡西，不过在木叶绝对不是这样。

带土并不能体会到他此时纠结的心思，反而安慰他，“的确病号饭有点清淡……等你好一些我给你做点好吃的怎么样？”

卡卡西睁大了半耷的眼睛。“你做饭？真的能吃吗？”

“笨卡卡你不要随便看不起人啊——”带土放下便当，双手抱胸。“你想吃什么？”

“喂喂，来真的吗？我看你还是去帮我买份一乐拉面算了……”卡卡西露出不信任的表情。

“你等着吧！”带土拿出了「我会成为火影」的气势回答。

虽然长大之后两人的关系比幼时缓和了许多，几乎说的上挚友，但卡卡西面对一个伺候他吃饭喂水，请假陪床还主动提出要给他做饭的带土还是受宠若惊，感到巨大的震撼。

“是害怕我休息不好导致眼睛损伤吗？”他想，“这样也说得通了……虽然在我身上，毕竟还是他的东西啊。”

这让他不禁有些愧疚，带土把如此重要的写轮眼送给了他，但他却不好好爱惜，白白让它受损。于是卡卡西又勉强吃掉了剩下一半的便当，帮助恢复体力。

“这才对嘛。”带土很满意的把食盒收起来，又抓住卡卡西的手臂。卡卡西浑身一震，自从住院以来密集的惊喜几乎已经算的上惊吓了。

“卡卡西你放松点，”带土不满的推了推他，“我之前跟着琳学了一点按摩的手法……你不是要卧床静养半个月吗，就不怕你出院的时候已经肌肉萎缩？”

还没有来得及回答，卡卡西已经感觉手臂一阵酸痛。

“你感觉怎么样……？”带土听起来倒很有自信。

“……轻一点。”卡卡西咬牙说。带土立刻放轻了手上的动作，但仍然一阵细密的疼痛沿着神经直戳心窝。带土又问了几遍仍不得要领，卡卡西疼的快要止不住颤抖了。

“那这样呢？”带土又问。

“还可以，继续吧。”卡卡西含糊的回答，即使已经牙关咬紧，但死鱼眼和面罩看上去仍然淡定无比。

“我只是为了不要打击这家伙的信心而已。”他在心里这么对自己说，就好像他从小打击带土的次数还少似的。好吧，可能有一点私心——但带土的指尖真真实实落在他皮肤上的机会可不常见。痛感他早已在任务中习惯，稍稍忍耐一下就好。

等到带土完成他的一套按摩之后，卡卡西长长的呼了一口气。

“既然你觉得还不错的话，以后我每天都给你按摩一下吧？”带土大声说。

卡卡西想要收回刚才的话转身埋进被子里。

接下来的一段时间里果然每天带土都会给他按摩手臂。卡卡西嘴上偶尔揶揄两句，却没有拒绝。实际上，在住院两天以后，卡卡西的手臂已经完全能够活动自如了，虽然身体仍有些僵硬，但在病房里简单的活动都没什么问题。

“一定是因为我的手艺很好，才让你这么快恢复。”有一天带土按着他的手臂说。

“啊啊，托你的福。可以把让你帮我买的书拿来吗？”卡卡西敷衍的回答他，用另一只手做出摊开的动作。

带土皱着眉头把一本橘黄色封皮的书册摆到卡卡西面前。“亲热天堂典藏版？你可真是个色鬼。”卡卡西则用「大人的世界小孩子不会懂的」的表情望着带土，居然有一丝同情又遗憾的意味。带土蹭的脸红了。

“谁要像你这样看这种、这种色色的成人故事了？”带土又羞又恼的看着卡卡西，“再说你要坐在床上看书的话，也穿个外衣吧。就算是夏天，病人还是要注意嘛。”说着他脱下外套递给卡卡西。今天的带土没有穿上忍制服，而是穿了一件有着宇智波家徽的立领外套。除了带土略壮一点，他们两个身形相似，因此衣服穿在卡卡西身上也很合身。

最近的带土仍然无比体贴，卡卡西已经见怪不惊了。他津津有味的读起了亲热系列，带土则用手抱在脑后躺在旁边的一张床上发呆。以卡卡西对带土的了解，他一向是个坐不住的热血青年。最近陪护的的这段时间他却出乎意料的安静。有时他这样坐着，仿佛在思索什么事情。

卡卡西想起在阿斯玛婚礼前的任务里带土也是这样心事重重，看来这件未知的烦心事不但没有解决，带土还更加深陷其中。卡卡西认为也许是病房里单调的生活让带土变得更加纠结。可是但当他提出带土应该回去做任务的时候，带土却说他已经请好了半个月假。

“可以请这么长的假吗？”卡卡西有点惊讶，木叶隐村作为火之国的军备要地，除了病休，很少有忍者能一次性请到这么长的假。但既然带土这么说了，他也不好意思再虚情假意的推辞，勉强同意带土再叨扰一段时间。

当然带土也不总是呆在病房里。卡卡西人缘不错，他入院以来三天两头的有朋友来探望。当有人陪着卡卡西时，带土就不用一直陪护。有时候他会回家，他坚称他的煎鱼实验已经快要有成果，虽然他头发和脸颊上蹭的焦黑让卡卡西有些怀疑。另一些时候带土则会去找琳，琳虽然忙于工作，但温柔的她从来不会拒绝多一个游手好闲的跟班。

“嗯？你说带土的休假吗？”有一天凯来探望卡卡西的时候，卡卡西忍不住问起了带土的休假情况。

“一般来说水门老师不会批准这么长时间吧？到底是怎么回事？”

“这个嘛……”凯想了想说，“我听说他是把明年和后年的休假额度全都用上了。”

卡卡西完全迷茫了。带土用掉了几年份的休假，就为了在医院里当陪护？他到底怎么了？如果卡卡西是个姑娘的话，他几乎要以为带土在追求他了。

卡卡西明知道没这种可能，可一旦这样的念头被提起，就像被打开的魔盒一样再也关不上了。难道带土察觉到了他的心思——不，或许他并没有察觉，只是他也抱有同样的心意而已？这么体贴的按摩、做饭还担心他着凉的带土，真的对「朋友」也可以做到这种程度吗？如果只是为了写轮眼，其实卡卡西的身体已经好很多，也不至于陪护到这个地步吧？还有婚礼说起誓词的那个时候，带土也许真的在看他也说不定……

“卡卡西？你在听吗？”凯的声音打断了他的妄想。

“啊，抱歉你说什么？”

“我说，夏日祭你要去吧？”凯摩拳擦掌的看着他永远的对手，“很多项目我们都可以比试比试！套圈还有捞水球我可是很拿手的，绝对不会输给你！”

“夏日祭吗……我还没想好要不要去。”

“咦？不去吗？前几天我在甘栗甘还听带土问起过夏日祭几点开始呢。你们三个不是一直一起行动吗？”凯指的当然是水门班的三个人。

“是吗？他没有提起过。”卡卡西也有点惊讶。既然打算去夏日祭，为什么不跟他商量时间呢？平常不论什么活动，他们三个总是一起的。带土再怎么重色轻友，倒不至于不叫上他。“等今天带土回来问问他吧。”卡卡西想。

晚上带土从时空间里突然出现在了病房。“就算你有初代的细胞，也不用在这种小事上用神威吧？”卡卡西翻着亲热天堂说。

“因为怕冷掉了就不好吃了。”带土把手里的便当盒递出来，“宇智波煎鱼，尝尝看？”

“你真的做了煎鱼。”卡卡西倒是没想到真能吃上带土的实验成果。煎鱼是刚刚出炉的，一股热气和香味喷鼻而来。卡卡西尝了一点，“还不错，吊车尾能做到这个程度也很不容易了。”

“我看你只是不好意思承认吧？笨卡卡。”带土一脸扬眉吐气的样子，“不枉我吃了几天的鱼。”

“那么为了报答你，”卡卡西从病床旁的抽屉里拿出一盒包装精致的和果子。“这个给你了。”

“你从哪儿搞来的这个？”带土问，“谁会送你这个咸党甜品？”

卡卡西耸耸肩。“是护士小姐啦……人家的一片心意，我拒绝了也不太好吧？”他一边说着一边快速的解决了煎鱼。

“如果护士小姐知道是我吃了的话，也会伤心的。”带土嘴里这么说着，手却已经拆起了包装。“不过卡卡西你大概不太能体会这种感觉吧？那种忐忑的给喜欢的人送礼物，想象着对方会怎样答复什么的……说起来你这冷淡的家伙真的有喜欢的人吗？”

“唔，有的。”

“是吧，我也觉得你看上去就不像会喜欢什么人的样子——咳咳，你说什么？？”带土一颗丸子差点卡在喉咙里，“你什么时候交了女朋友？”

带土瞪着他的神情让卡卡西几乎怀疑自己是不是也变成了和果子。

“啊并没有什么女朋友……”

“可是你说有喜欢的人？”

“差不多吧。”

“这怎么可能？”带土坐到了卡卡西的床沿上，“被你喜欢的人怎么会不是你的女朋友？难道她不喜欢你？你这么好的人哪有女孩子不喜欢……她……她怎么回事啊？”他越说越急，“到底是谁啊？我要拍着她的肩膀问清楚到底你哪一点不好？”

“这个嘛……首先对方并不知道这件事情，所以我们当然不会有情侣关系；第二点的话，对方……自己就是个很不错的人，不喜欢我而有其他的选择也正常吧？至于最后一点，”卡卡西想了想，“你大概也做不到「拍着她的肩膀问」。”

“嗯？做不到？就算不是木叶的人，有神威的话要去找到她也是一瞬间的事情吧？”带土皱着眉头分析。

卡卡西脑海里浮现出带土抱住自己肩膀的样子，不由笑了起来。“大概……还是有点难度。”

带土却一脸复杂的神色。“你在想那个人吗？”他轻声说，“竟然露出这样的笑容……”带土的声音好轻，几乎像一声叹息。带土……也不愿意卡卡西用这样的心思去想「那个人」吗？卡卡西觉得心脏很有活力的跳动起来。为什么带土一开始说到那样的话题时自己顺着说了下去呢？明明一开始就察觉到了，但却没有像往常那样把话题带回安全地带。果然白天浮现出来的念头仍然没有打消，下意识就对带土的反应心存侥幸。也说不定……带土对他也——

“说起来，马上就要到夏日祭了……”带土突然转移了话题。

卡卡西的心脏紧缩了一下。他总有种直觉，今年的夏日祭搞不好是个很关键的事件。如果一定要说为什么有这样的感觉，带土这么多天来跟他朝夕相处，不跟他商量夏日祭的安排反而问起了一起吃丸子的同期，这不是有些奇怪吗？还有突然在这种时候说起夏日祭……

卡卡西下意识的挺直了一点背脊。

“你小时候去过吗？”

“啊……小时候跟爸爸去过一次，不过没什么印象了。”

“这样啊，我小时候去玩特别喜欢用纸网捞金鱼，可是纸网总是破了，怎么也捞不着，真是烦恼。不过现在有了写轮眼，大概就百发百中了吧？”

“连捉金鱼都需要写轮眼，真的是那个精英一族的宇智波吗？”

“你嘴上这样说，到时候可别用左眼作弊啊。”

“这种事情哪里需要写轮眼？”

两人斗了几句嘴，突然一起陷入沉默。原来只是在说这种事情吗？卡卡西心里有点说不出的失落，可是也没有问下去。卡卡西索性拿起亲热天堂又看了一会儿，带土什么也没干继续躺在他的床位上发呆，似乎双方突然之间都有点不知道怎么继续对话。过了一会儿，带土终于耐不住的起身了。

“今天……早点睡吧？我都困了。”带土说着去关好窗户，“听说这几天要下雨。”关上窗子的房间格外安静，刚才本就别扭的气氛一时间更加不协调了。带土似乎也察觉到了这样的氛围，他抓了抓头发，关掉了顶灯，“那我先睡了啊，卡卡西。晚安。”

卡卡西也侧身躺下，按掉了台灯。“嗯，我也差不多该睡了，晚安。”在黑暗中视觉以外的五感被放大，卡卡西毫无睡意的听着带土的呼吸，带土的气息过了一会儿逐渐均匀，显然是睡着了。卡卡西睁着眼又欣赏了很久天花板，最终才迷迷糊糊的睡过去。

这一觉睡的不踏实，他原本就睡眠很浅，这一晚心事重重，到凌晨的时候，雨点击打在窗户上的声音把他吵醒了。夏夜的大雨冲刷着窗框，发出嘎吱作响的声音，紧接着又响起一声惊雷。“真的下雨了……带土也醒了吗？”他模模糊糊的想，扭头去看带土的床位。

空的。

卡卡西立刻清醒了不少。是去起夜了吗？他怀疑的想，盯着房门看去。走廊听起来也静悄悄的。又等了一会儿，并没有人回来。现在这个点，带土能去哪里？卡卡西坐起来，有点茫然的看着空荡荡的病房。他回家了吗？还是——卡卡西突然福至心灵，闪过一个念头。他迅速的起身披了件外套，走出了病房。

走廊尽头值班的前台护士帮他核实了野原琳医生的值班表，在得到了「夜班」的肯定答复之后，卡卡西径直朝着琳的办公室走去。

“如果真是去找琳的话，为什么是这个时间？”卡卡西一边想着，但身体已经先一步意识，朝前又迈了一步。他已经没有在思考什么了，他只是做不到现在倒回床上假装没有醒来过。

“如果没有被雨声吵醒就好了。”他突然生出这样的感慨。

还没走到琳的办公室，卡卡西就看见了里面透出的橙黄色的灯光。也许是因为深夜的木叶医院已经没什么人，办公室的门只是虚掩，并没有关严。

“琳，我——”果然是带土的声音。

“嘘，现在别对我说，”琳柔声回答，“这些话……你不是打算留到夏日祭再说吗？”

“啊……也对……”

“我可是很期待的哦，带土。”女孩子用柔和的嗓音继续鼓励着。

“谢谢你，琳……说起来，我还没跟卡卡西那家伙说过呢，不知道怎么开口比较好……”

“你是说——这次不三个人一起逛夏日祭的事吗？”

“嗯……是啊……算了，总之我会再找机会跟他说的。”带土听起来有些羞恼，琳则用笑声回应了他。

两人接着又说起了夏日祭的安排和琐碎的小事，卡卡西便不再听下去了。

旗木卡卡西在实战中总是吃亏在查克拉量少。之所以能够常胜不败，倒要仰仗他出众的谋略分析能力。对于他这样12岁成为上忍的天才忍者来说，这样的推理实在太简单了。之所以没有一开始就就得出结论，完全是因为他单方面回避了这种可能性。

带土对琳的喜爱已经不是一天两天的新鲜事了，为什么突然之间他开始心事重重？只可能因为带土不愿再囿于现状，寻求改变。那自然是告白。还有什么夏日祭更浪漫更合适的时机呢？不过既然是告白，需要浪漫的两人世界，这时候只好不邀请卡卡西一起了吧？所以带土才吞吞吐吐不知如何向卡卡西开口说起夏日祭。至于近日来带土在医院里殷勤的陪护……

卡卡西扶住左脸，半靠在走廊冰冷的墙上。

——如果一个人经常去医院，除了去探望病人，当然也可能是为了去看医生。

“一厢情愿也要有个限度啊……”他低头苦笑了一声，笑声很快被掩盖在了窗外的落雨里。

带土回到病房的时候卡卡西侧躺在床上，面朝着窗户一侧，呼吸均匀。他本打算躺上自己的床位，但趁着窗外的闪电隐隐绰绰的看到卡卡西的被子滑下来一些，便走过去替他掖好被子。

“不对……”他拉着被子的手指顿了顿，忽然手刀用力砍向床上睡得正熟的卡卡西的后颈。「砰」的一声轻响，随着白烟散去，床上已经没有了卡卡西的踪影。

“影分身吗……”带土呆了呆，飞快走到病房的柜子前拉开柜门。卡卡西的制服果然已经不在了。带土望了一眼窗外的大雨，“这个点跑哪里去了？病又没好……这家伙真是！”带土抓了抓头发，发动神威。

带土站在了卡卡西的上忍宿舍门前。“卡卡西……？你回家了吗？”他敲了敲门。一片死寂。

“卡卡西你在吗？”带土又问了一次，仍然没有回答。对于拥有神威的他来说，「门」的作用比起物理意义更多是社交层面的礼仪。显然今天这个打雷下雨的深夜并没有什么需要礼貌的地方。他闭了闭眼睛，睁开时繁复的纹路再次发动起来，眨眼他就已经站在了玄关处。

卡卡西的鞋子并没有在玄关，地板上也完全没有潮湿的痕迹。很显然他并没有回来。“不在家吗？”带土迷茫的自言自语，“那是去哪里了？”

没什么头绪的带土走进了房间。卡卡西的屋子向来收拾的很整洁简单，只有床头摆着的水门班的合影和门口供着的旗木朔茂的照片是唯二有点人情味流露的地方。得不到什么线索的带土心烦的坐在卡卡西的床边，拉开卡卡西床头的抽屉胡乱翻了翻。

“咦，这是……”他注意到枕头的一角鼓鼓的，于是顺手摸了摸，看清手里东西他不禁脸色一变。

卡卡西站在雨里。他的肩膀有点颓，但是身形依然站的挺拔，仿佛麦田里的稻草人一样默然的站在风雨中。雨点打在他的银发上，平时翘起的发梢完全被浸湿了，贴服在他的脸侧。一股水流沿着发梢蜿蜒至颈部，然后顺着他的肩胛和手臂流了下去。分明是很狼狈的样子，可是卡卡西的神情却很舒适和宁静，一般人们只有周末窝在被子里赖床的时候才会流露的那种享受。在这样狂风暴雨的天气里做出这种表情，反而让人觉得怪异。

“抱歉，这么久都没来看你，”卡卡西垂眼看着眼前的石碑，“我在执行任务的时候用眼过度所以住院了。”他想了想又加上一句，“大概是因为我对万花筒使用还不熟练的缘故，不是因为眼睛有什么问题。”

“住院这段时间一直是带土在照顾我，想不到吧？”卡卡西在面罩下飞快的笑了笑，“居然很会照顾人，他做了煎鱼，还帮我按摩了手臂、排队去买书……我们很久都没这么亲近过了。除此之外……鸣人和佐助也来看望过我。他们两个关系很好，看到他们就像看过去的水门班。还好现在战争已经结束了，他们会是在和平里长大的一代。”

他说完一段话以后停了一会儿，似乎喉咙有些不舒服。“除了他们，水门老师和辛久奈，还有凯、天藏、阿斯玛夫妇也来看望了我……啊，还没有跟你说过吧？阿斯玛和红已经结婚了。他们的婚礼很热闹，很多人都参加了。我接到了维护他们婚礼秩序的任务，所以没有和大家一起参加，不过在暗处也看完了全程。嗯……看到同期们终成眷属还挺让人感动呢。”

卡卡西回想了一下婚礼的场景，“当时……还有一件事情想告诉你。虽然这么说很可笑，不过我也没办法对其他人讲出来，就请你勉为其难听一下吧。阿斯玛和红搞了一个挺有创意的婚礼，听说是从其他国家借鉴来的形式……总之，有一个环节，”他顿了顿，“证婚人会说一段誓词，新人们则要互相宣誓。当时我埋伏在暗处，带土和琳都在参加婚礼。可是证婚人说完誓词的时候，带土他看了一眼我所在的方向。”

他仍然垂着眼睛，“起码我——我当时这么觉得的。可是这个时机不会很巧吗？就算是假装也好，有一瞬间我真的以为他是因为这段誓言而看着我。”

“不过那是不可能的。”停顿了一拍，卡卡西继续说。“带土他……已经准备跟琳表白了，我想琳不会拒绝他的。虽然小时候琳可能对我更崇拜一些，但长大之后我能感受到琳对我完全没有小时候那样懵懵懂懂的好感了，我们现在就像亲人一样。”

“今天突然对你来说了这些奇怪的话，”卡卡西的声音低沉喑哑，他抬手紧紧贴着护额。“大概只是想提醒自己有这个就足够了。”说完这些话的时候他心脏已经快要烧起来了，紧缩了一下带来一阵抽疼。雨水是冰凉的，可是身体却在发热。

“下次……会再来看你的。”卡卡西俯身用指尖碰了碰石碑。

卡卡西并没有回医院。他在病房里留下影分身，今天晚上他只想自己待一阵，也许明天他可以随便找个理由，搪塞说溜回家来拿亲热系列之类无关紧要的事情。

回家的时候他发现大门没有上锁。他扭开了把手，玄关处已经放了一双湿漉漉的鞋子。

“你回来了？”带土坐沙发上，没有把房间的顶灯打开，只开了一盏放在茶几上的台灯，昏暗的光线下他有一大半的脸都藏在黑暗中。卡卡西没有回答，默默的脱掉装备，从浴室拿出干毛巾在头上胡乱擦了擦。这时他才注意到带土浑身也淋湿了。于是他把干毛巾也递给了带土。“你没用能力吗？怎么也搞得这么湿。”

带土沉着脸盯着他，他平时是个很爱笑的年轻人，即使不在笑的时候神情也总是充满元气。卡卡西很少见到现在这样的带土。他的气场和往日完全不同，脸上的伤疤让他显得更加阴鸷，还有那只平时很亮的眼睛，这时候也有种摄人心魄的威慑力。

“我发现你从医院溜走了，”带土的语调没什么起伏，“所以就来你家找找看。”

“抱歉……突然想到想看的书，所以忍不住就想回家住一晚上。有什么明天再说吧？”卡卡西弯起眼睛蹙着眉头做出一个无奈又充满歉意的笑容。

“是啊，这么晚了。你还是应该早点休息。”带土顺着他话说下去，卡卡西却觉得背脊攀上一股凉意。带土完全没有指责他尚未痊愈就冒着大雨出门——甚至都不问一下他去了哪里？带土看上去太平静了，反而让人害怕。

“卡卡西，”他叫住对方，“我很担心你才过来的。所以你去休息之前我想再跟你确认几件事，否则实在没办法放心。”

“什么事？”

“你想回家拿什么书？”

“啊……就是亲热系列的前几卷。”

带土点点头，“那就好。我以为你要拿的是这本呢，我还想借来看看。”他扬了扬手里的书，“忍者要如何死去，读了一段很有趣呢，卡卡西你为什么没有给我推荐过？”

“那个……是书店的畅销榜TOP，买来随便看看。”

“唔，原来如此。不愧是卡卡西，房间收拾很有条理呢。一定是因为最喜欢亲热系列，所以要把它们整齐的码在书柜里害怕弄坏吧，至于这种随便读一读的书，当然就在枕头底下随便放一下就好了。”

卡卡西听着他的讽刺，并没有回答。

“下一个问题。”带土又说，“这些是怎么回事？”他挪开了一点身子，卡卡西看到他身旁堆着一堆药瓶。

“身为忍者在家里多准备一些药物也很正常吧？”卡卡西很有逻辑的回答。

带土也很认可的样子，“说的也是……准备医疗包就应该万无一失，安眠药什么的也说不定会用上。嗯，好吧，最后还有一件事想问你，之后你就去快去休息。”

卡卡西有点疲惫的捏了捏鼻子，半倚在餐桌旁。他现在状态很糟糕，身体的不适倒是其次，精神上的痛楚才让人难以忍受，大脑几乎一半停止运作了。他知道带土说话含刺，毕竟这次他还没出院就这么乱来，把自己搞这么狼狈……带土会猜到自己突然回家的理由吗？带土看上去并不相信他随口胡扯的原因。这么一想他头更疼了。总之——今晚先把带土敷衍过去吧，有什么事情等他睡一觉起来再说，他现在什么都不想处理。只要他好好道歉、咬定今晚带土不在病房的时候回家只是个巧合大概带土也没办法说什么。还好带土只是在家里等他，没有在「那个地方」找到他……

“你刚才去哪里了？”真是个意料之中的问题。老实说，卡卡西觉得这应该是他进门后带土问的第一个问题。带土却直到现在才这么问，反而让卡卡西有些不安。

“我去公墓了。”

带土并没有继续说下去，仍然望着他。

于是卡卡西又补充道：“去看我父亲。”

“你从小就经常去那里。”带土说，“以前是只看望你爸爸，三战之后以为我也去世了，就也去祭拜我。我都听琳说过，前几年你总是迟到，都是因为祭拜的缘故。后来我虽回到村子，不过由于战后百废待兴，到处都乱成一团……好像我的墓碑一直没有拆掉吧？”

带土一边说着，一边朝卡卡西走来。

卡卡西立刻明白了带土的意思。他的瞳孔一瞬间放大，手指紧紧撑住餐桌的边缘，惊慌的看着朝他走来的带土。“你……”他的声音在颤抖，“不……”他一瞬间露出了几近哀求的神色。如果告诉任何认识旗木卡卡西的人他会有「哀求」这种神色，大概一定会被说成是愚人节玩笑。带土认为他也许是唯一一个见过这样的卡卡西的人，那眼神就仿佛他的信仰要崩塌了一般。

但是带土完全没有因此停下的意思。

“不过让我有点在意的是……假如是去祭拜父亲的话，为什么要站在宇智波带土的碑前呢？”

这句话还是说出口了。带土看见卡卡西紧握的手指一下子就松开了，像一个忽然没了提线的木偶，仿佛有一根紧绷的线断掉了。卡卡西抬起手遮住了脸。

“这么做有点不合情理吧？”带土继续说，“还是说……有人撒了谎呢？”他一把抓住卡卡西的手腕，将他的手从脸上扯下来。带土的力气很大，即使平时的状态里卡卡西也不一定能抵挡，更不要说现在没有痊愈的他。卡卡西只好闭上眼睛，把头侧开一点。但是他仍感到在带土的目光里他就像一个被扒光了衣服的人，羞耻而可悲。一直以来他费尽苦心掩藏起来的爱慕被正正中中的摆在了最显眼的位置。一想到带土也许因此感到难以接受乃至于恶心，他就被配一股自我厌弃裹挟到无法呼吸。

“活着的我站在面前的时候，为什么你还有去上坟呢？难道……是有什么不能对我说的话吗？”带土的语气像一个真诚的发问。

“你既然都看见了，又何必问我呢？”卡卡西终于忍无可忍的睁开眼睛，直视着带土，当人在极度混乱的时候反倒会显得镇定。“你如果只是想羞辱我的话我也无法反驳，不过我得说……我从来没有想过让你困扰。我是个没什么追求的人……只要有它就足够了。我……从来没有要给你填麻烦的意思。”他的声音因为淋了雨而沙哑低沉，说到最后几乎是从颤抖的嘴唇里发出的气息一样轻的声音。“就当没有看见可以吗？”他的声音发紧，脆弱的像是一碰就会碎掉。身体则没有支撑一般的靠在桌子上，可是同时手臂和胸膛又绷得很直，试图阻止身体的颤动，努力维持一丝自尊。可是如果带土说「不可以」的话，大概也就没有尊严留给他了。选择权完全不在他手上。

还有比这更羞耻、直白的揭开他心事的方式吗？只要有它就够了。只要有「我的英雄为了救我而牺牲了自己的半身并且把最宝贵的眼睛托付给了我」这样的认知就够了。而这块没来得及拆掉的墓碑正是对此最好的象征。这样全天下最独一无二的、最纠缠不休的羁绊就是他最好的礼物了。那些无法对眼前的带土说出口的话语，却能轻易的对着回忆倾吐。卡卡西对此很满意。不管是谁拥有了带土的将来，但过去一定是他的。

难道这样也会让带土感到困扰吗？他很茫然的看着眼前的带土，可是如果让他困扰又能怎么样呢？难道有什么办法能让卡卡西突然失忆还是死掉吗？还是说——卡卡西忽然变了脸色。“你是要把这只眼睛——”他甚至不由得退了半步，但很快又停住脚步。这本来就是别人的东西，即使带土想拿回去他也没有任何站得住脚的理由反驳。

这是一只开了万花筒的写轮眼。不是什么甘栗甘的丸子或者一本亲热天堂，不是那种随随便便就可以送人的东西。

带土看着他的神情沉静而充满威压，他除了偶尔在战斗中见过带土有过类似的气息，在日常生活里完全没有见过这一面的带土，看来宇智波一族有着强烈而偏执的情感的血脉果然也流在带土体内。

“没什么追求的人？”带土歪了歪头说，“原来你是这种人吗？”

“什么？”

“既然没什么追求，何苦留着那只眼睛呢？除了消耗你本来就少的可怜的查克拉在实战中还有什么用处？”带土说，“我把这只眼睛托付给了一名三战的英雄，他12岁就升任上忍，是木叶罕有的天才忍者，当年是所有同期的骄傲，而我希望这只眼睛能帮他看清未来。不过现在就我看来，这只眼睛的作用仅剩于留给一个废物缅怀过去，浑浑度日。”

卡卡西心痛的几乎要昏厥了。无论是他的隐秘心思也好，带土的怒气也好，所有的事情加在一起也比不上被当事人指出自己辜负了他的嘱托更让他无法接受。「愧疚」总是是这世界上惩罚他最好的办法。

“不要说了……”他克制不住的大口呼吸，他以为今天已经足够狼狈，可是带土的下一句话总是更加戳心。带土怎么能这么平静的说出这样残忍的话？

“当时的同期里谁都不如你天资聪颖，可是现在呢？阿斯玛已经成为了守护忍十二士，凯也有着「苍蓝猛兽」这样的名号，就算是我这种吊车尾，也因为神威在他国略有薄名。而你呢？摘下暗部的面具别人连名字都叫不上来。当初我认识的那个木叶白牙的儿子，心气高傲的旗木卡卡西，原来就是这样甘于泯然众人、籍籍无名的家伙？”

带土冷笑着甩开手里抓着的对方的手腕，“你口口声声说着有在阴影里守护村子的觉悟，不愿意离开暗部，要我说的话，根本只是个借口罢了，你是「故意」的。”

“你是「故意」想降低自己的存在感，「故意」让自己默默无名。我以前就注意到了这一点，但我不懂为什么会这样。刚才看到你站在墓碑前的时候，我突然就明白了。”

卡卡西的瞳孔缩了缩，但他并没有动。

“你这么做，是因为我还活着。”

“你这样说不会很奇怪吗？”卡卡西轻笑了一声，“你的意思是，你活着反而比死了更让我颓废？”

“你是个很守信用的男人，卡卡西。”带土说，“如果我真的死在了神无毗桥没能回来，那么你一定会遵循跟我的约定，拼上性命的保护琳，替我用那只眼睛好好看这个世界，说不定……连我的梦想都会帮我完成，当个火影也不是不可能。”

“但我活着就不一样了。活下来的我半身残疾，还少了一只眼睛。这样情况就很尴尬——你不但没了完成我的托付的动力，反而还成了我实现梦想的障碍。你那么健康、聪明，还多了一只强大的眼睛，就好像我少掉的一半被加到了你身上。”

带土叹了一口气，“你很厌恶这样的自己不是吗？你对明明「拿走了对方很多宝贵的东西，却还觊觎着带土的情感」这样的想法感到反胃不是吗？你不愿当担当上忍，也有不想抢走本该是我的学生这种可笑的想法吧？所以你拼命把我推向光明的一面，而自己则借着反力在阴影里陷得更深。医生一直很担心我由于生理的伤残而留下战后的心理阴影。而你表现的那么正常，连琳都没有察觉出来……”带土伸出一只手抚摸卡卡西的脸颊，“其实有问题的那个人是你吧。你这里已经垮掉了。”他用另一只手指了指卡卡西的胸口。

卡卡西忽然腿软的朝地上摔去，带土一把将他捞住，两人的肢体紧密的贴合在一起。卡卡西再次紧闭上双眼，一言不发。

“难道不是吗？”卡卡西最终说。话说到这个份上，他反倒变得直率了。“你要我怎么能心安理得的一边看着你的右脸，一边用着「你的」写轮眼？”

带土拉起了卡卡西的护额，用指尖触碰那只带着伤疤的眼睛。“把眼睛睁开，卡卡西。”带土的语调还是很平淡，可是卡卡西觉得听起来有更加柔和一点的错觉。事到如今，还有什么关系呢？卡卡西顺从的睁开眼睛。

“可能有点粗暴……不过——你看了就会明白的。”带土的眼睛转成猩红的颜色，黑色的勾玉浮现出来。是幻术——？还是同一双眼睛的视觉在共享？卡卡西来不及细思，眼前已经飞快的闪过画面。

在昏黄的灯光下，琳柔和甜美的脸庞浮现在他面前，她俏皮的大眼睛直直的望着视野的方向。

“我可是很期待的哦，带土。”琳用柔和的嗓音鼓励说。

“谢谢你，琳……说起来，我还没跟卡卡西那家伙说过呢，不知道怎么开口比较好……”带土的声音传来。

“你是说——这次不三个人一起逛夏日祭的事吗？”琳歪了歪头，有点促狭的神情。

“嗯……是啊……算了，总之我会再找机会跟他说的。”带土回答，视野里的琳则继续笑着看过来，但是这种笑容并没有暧昧中的少女的羞赧，倒更像是……一种揶揄和调侃。

两人紧接着又聊起了夏日祭的行程安排，这些内容卡卡西当时并没听下去，那时候他满心只想逃离。

“好了，我差不多该回去了。”最后带土说，“最近总是拿这些事情来烦你，实在太不好意思了……”

“不要说这样见外的话啊，带土。”琳抓起了带土的手，认真地看着前方，大概是在看着带土的眼睛。“心意一定要认真传达给卡卡西哦，我可是一直看着你们呢。”她用力握了握，“我相信卡卡西和你是心意相通的。这种事情，反倒是旁观者看的比较清楚呢。加油，拿出气势来啊，带土！”

女孩子露出一个元气满满的笑容，饱含了对同伴最衷心的祝愿。

画面很快消失在黑暗中了。卡卡西眨了眨眼，再次睁开时面前已经换回了带土。

“我猜你今天有听到我和琳对话吧？”带土喘着气说，他似乎冷静了一些，压迫的气场缓和了许多，神态看上去更像是平常的他一些了。“我不知道你听到了哪里，但好像有什么误会——现在你看了这个……这种程度你还不明白吗？”

卡卡西又眨了眨眼，依然盯着带土。带土拉开一点距离，再次发动了神威，空间扭曲之后有什么柔软的东西落了下来。带土把它塞到了卡卡西怀里。卡卡西缓慢的低下头，看到手里捧着的布料。是两件浴衣。深蓝色的浴衣背面画着一个宇智波的家徽，而墨绿色的一件则是旗木家的家徽。布料上好，做工精致，看得出来的是件用心的成品。

“我……去问过琳要怎么开口比较好，她提议我去做两件浴衣正好参加夏日祭……”带土低声说，“上一次夏日祭的时候我们都还小，你平时也没什么穿浴衣的场合吧？所以就做了两件新的。我想我们两个身形差不多，不过为了保险也让你试穿了我的外套……我想大小大概没什么问题。”

带土看着卡卡西手里的浴衣，眼里的戾气这时已褪去了大半。“抱歉……刚才说了很多不好的话。上次任务的时候你也有问过吧？我最近的确在心烦这件事情。我……”带土的声音说到后面几乎带着哭腔，“我知道你对我满怀愧疚，我怕就算告诉你我的心意你也只会因为负罪感而接受。我知道你做的出来的。”

他把头靠在卡卡西的肩上，黑色的短发扎着卡卡西的颈窝。这时候的带土看起来那么迷茫和彷徨，卡卡西几乎能感受到他的轻颤，让人很难想象刚才那个阴鸷而偏执的带土和眼前这个快要哭出来的男人是同一个人。

“我也不知道怎么说起比较好……我不想再看你这样下去了——不是为了和你并肩作战的话，我根本不可能开眼。没有你在，我从一开始根本就没可能成为火影。现在的我，有半个身子都被毁掉了，有时候情绪也很奇怪无法控制好……而你，”此时带土已经彻底哭出来，卡卡西感到他的肩膀被液体浸得湿透了。“你也完全没从三战的阴影里走出来对吧。虽然现在这么我们都这么糟糕，可是——我们未来要走的路还很长对不对？只要能够互相依靠的话，总有一天，我们都会好起来不是吗？就算为了这只眼睛，为了——为了我，也请你——请你务必和我一起认真的活下去吧，卡卡西！”说到最后，带土的声音已经一丁点威慑力都没有了。

他们两个就这样湿乎乎的抱在一起抱很了很久，久到带土的手臂都开始发麻。卡卡西的喉结终于动了动。

“还是个爱哭鬼嘛……”卡卡西把手臂抬起一点，轻轻搭在带土的腰侧，他总算找回了声音。“什么时候开始你这么有表演天赋了……”

真是一个大起大落的晚上。卡卡西感到自己的心脏在过山车上转了几个大圈差点被离心力甩飞最终总算在向心力的作用下回到了地面。

“没有哭，只是眼睛进沙子罢了……”带土红着眼睛抬起头，吸了吸鼻子。他把手指放在卡卡西的面罩边缘，“可以吗？”他小心的问。

这次卡卡西主动拉下了面罩，带土立刻把脸贴了过来。

真的不是一个好时机。卡卡西在这个缠绵的亲吻里想，因为淋雨他的头还是很疼，嘴唇干裂，呼着热气，而带土湿漉漉的脸颊也好不到哪里去。何况他心里的千疮百孔并不能立刻愈合，带土刚才还展露无法控制的暴戾。与其说是个亲吻，倒像是在默默舔舐着对方内心的创伤。

不过——都会好起来的。战后的村子可以重新修好，被烧毁的森林会有新的树苗。曾经未及说出的爱意会展开缠绵的故事，而放弃的意志也会被重新拾起。

带土说的对，接下来他们还会有很好很长的一生要走。未来的火影大人和他的暗部队长此时还这么年轻啊。

END


End file.
